Motorcycle handbrake
|other uses =Rock-It Launcher ammunition |weight =1 |value =15 |edid =MotorcycleHandbrake |baseid = }} The motorcycle handbrake is one of the several scrap items that can be used in the construction of weapons using schematics. This item is used in the construction of the Shishkebab, but serves no other known purpose, except as Rock-It Launcher ammunition. They are often found next to motorcycle gas tank. Incidentally, whenever one finds the two together, one should always pick up the handbrake first - picking up the gas tank will often cause the handbrake to clip right through the floor. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * 6 in a bucket inside the Mobile base crawler of the Adams Air Force Base. * 5 in a box at the store on the Scavenger's bridge. * 4 in Murder Pass laying in a refrigerator at first open area going north from Little Lamplight (along with 3 motorcycle gas tanks). * 3 in Lucky's, southwest of Tenpenny Tower. Here, you can also find at least one of each type of all the other items needed to make custom weapons. * 3 are found in Gallo's storage closet, along with a large number of other workbench items. * 3 on a table next to three motorcycle gas tanks in the middle of a raider encampment next to the Flooded Metro (CW). * 2 outside houses in Minefield. Each is located near the burned out remains of a motorcycle, along with a motorcycle gas tank. One is on the east side of the Gillian house, and the other is on the southwest side of the Benson house. * 2 in Smith Casey's garage along with a motorcycle gas tank. * 2 at L.O.B. Enterprises. Upon entering the Archives sector, go down the stairs and turn left. Keep walking on the corridor until the end(some sort of maintenance area with two generators.) The two motorcycle handbrakes are there, along with two motorcycle gas tanks. * 2 at the VAPL-66 power station. * 2 at the VAPL-58 power station. * 2 in the scrapyard, there are several motorcycles. * 1 at Springvale School, next to a motorcycle gas tank. * 1 by selecting the Science theme for your Megaton house. * 1 can be found along with a motorcycle gas tank in the right back room in the Super-Duper Mart. * 1 can be found inside Anchorage Memorial on a workbench, next to two cherry bombs. * 1 is outside a diner, within 1 sq (refer to your world map) north of Nuka-Cola plant. It is on top of a motorcycle. * 1 in Pinkerton's lab with a lot of other parts. * 1 in Tepid sewers in the same room as the key locked safe. * 1 in a super mutant camp on the edge of the D.C. Ruins on the north-northwest side of the east eastern ruins. * 1 near a broken motorcycle on the Rivet City main flight deck. * 1 east of Hubris comics, past a gate, in a spot with two cars and piles of tires. A motorcycle gas tank can also be found there. * Occasionally Moira at Craterside Supply in Megaton has one in stock for sale. * 1 and one motorcycle gas tank can be found in the underground cistern northeast of the Broadcast tower LP8. * 1 in an abandoned barn west-northwest of Vault 101, first story. * 1 in the west Bethesda ruins, above a bed on a shelf. * 1 in Kaelyn's Bed & Breakfast next to the bed frame. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * 1 in Camp McCarran, on a table inside a sandbag emplacement, near the broken down trucks. * 1 in an open shack between Sloan and Neil's shack. * 1 in Bruce Isaac's motel room in Novac, and occasionally one at the Dino Bite Gift Shop. * 1 inside Gibson scrap yard building, near the motorcycle. * 4 in the Mick & Ralph's store in Freeside. See also * Shishkebab * ''Fallout 3'' crafting Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items de:Motorrad-Handbremse es:Freno de Mano de moto ru:Ручной тормоз от мотоцикла uk:Ручне гальмо від мотоцикла